<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tear You Apart by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177760">Tear You Apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yungblud (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Hard Kinks, Kinktober 2020, Kinky, Knifeplay, M/M, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Spanksgiving 2020, Torture, hole stretching, horror porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While wacthing Dom shoot the Kill Somebody music video Adam develops a new kink that he just can't wait to try out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tear You Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam wacthed from behind the scenes as Dom filmed his music video for kill some body fake blood driping off his hands and covering part of his face secretly the Scottish guitarist wished that that it was his own crimson blood covering his boyfriend's body. </p>
<p>Just the thought of Dom stark naked covered in his blood and cum made Adam shiver.
Oh how he wanted to paint the British boys slender body with his sweet blood and relesh in its taste. </p>
<p>Adam looked down to see an stiff erection growing in his pants he needed to take care of this and he knew exactly who after the music video was done being filmed Adam walked onto set and grabed Dom by his arm draging him into the car used to carry them to the studio.</p>
<p>"What the hell are you doing,"Dom asked his arm sore from Adams killer grip.</p>
<p>"Just wait and see," the older man spoke quickly swiping a bag of fake bood from a table hiding it under his trench coat quickly leaving the studio and speeding off twards home. </p>
<p>Once at their shared flat Adam literally drug Dom into the bathroom by his shirt collar giving the perplexed boy a command.</p>
<p>"Take off your fucking clothes."</p>
<p>Dom obyed quickly sliping into subspace Adam's behavior turning him all the way on. </p>
<p>"Bend over on the bathtub arse facing me,"Adam snarled spiting into Dom's mouth before forcing him to bend over on the tub the older harshly spanked the younger and riped open the bag of blood pouring it all over his plae ass cheeks. </p>
<p>Dom writhed around the blood was cold and wet it felt so weird. </p>
<p>Adam threw off his trench coat and pulled off his pants using his heavy leather belt as makeshift collar. </p>
<p>Without any preparation or warning he rammed his entire cock into Dom raw using some of the blood as lube the force of Adam's thrusts sending the boy head first into the bathtub. </p>
<p>"Fook,"Dom screamed his hole's rim stretching around Adam's thick jucy cock his legs quivering about to give in. </p>
<p>"You would look so good on my dinner plate little whore, and I bet you would taste even better,"Adam breathed rocking his hips up into Dom's hole hitting his little spot roughly. </p>
<p>Dom's body tensed up with fear his muscles tightening. </p>
<p>"You would look even better proped up in a coffin after I get done fucking your brains out,"Adam moaned getting off on the idea of his lover's brains splatering out all over the bathroom floor. </p>
<p>"Please take it easy on me,"Dom pleaded tears driping from his pale green eyes. </p>
<p>"No way,"Adam responded spanking Dom again this time leaving a bloody hand print on his shapely ass. </p>
<p>Dom began to sob loudly his body sore Adam loved the sounds of his tears and begs for mercy, so he decided to take it to the next level.</p>
<p>A sharp knife blade was retrieved from the pocket of the others trench coat and pressed up against the British singer's neck. </p>
<p>"If you make one more sound I'll slit your fucking throat,"Adam threatened sharply raming his massive cock all the way into Dom's ass a bulge forming in his belly the outline of the others dick could be seen up above the boys belly button. </p>
<p>Dom tried to keep quiet but failed to do so he was literally getting his guts rearranged Adam growled and pressed the blade into his pale skin the sharp end of the knife barely hitting a major vein. </p>
<p>"Oh how wonderfull it would be for me to fuck your pretty little ass untill your braindead and can only think about my thick jucy cock filling up all three of your holes,"Adam hissed he was getting out of controll and Dom feared for his life. </p>
<p>"I only have two holes,"Dom taunted the brat in him rising up.</p>
<p>"I'll cut you a new one if you sass me again,"Adam scoffed as he slowled down the pase of his thrusts and prepared for his release his bearded face twisting up in pleasure as his warm seed spilled out into Dom's hole. </p>
<p>Even though he was finished Adam did not stop he contuined to fuck Dom's sore hole much to the dismay of the exausted boy.</p>
<p>Adam threw his knife down and wraped his hands around Dom's neck choking the life out of him before pulling out to clean up the bloody mess he had just made.</p>
<p>Leaving Dom passed out in a coma his body laying in a pool of fake blood that covered the once white bathtub.........</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>